Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: She's his Lady Luck and he's her Wild Card Man. Together they're building up a real hot hand. Yeah, they're two of a kind working on a full house. A collection of individual one shots concerning Mamori and Hiruma.
1. Playing the Devil's Advocate

"Playing the Devil's Advocate"

By Dozen and One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

"Mrs.Yukimitsu? This is Mamori Anezaki speaking. I go to school with your son." Mamori grimaced and pulled her cell phone away from her ear. That woman could have a very loud and screechy voice when she wanted to. "Don't worry he's with me and he's fine. You see he's been selected with me to act as representatives for Deimon's academic advantages. It was a very last minute thing and I'm so sorry for causing you to worry but we've been talking and meeting people all day."

"..."

"You want to talk with him?" Mamori looked over to where Yukimitsu was collapsed on the ground. This Death March American running style had him too tired to move where as speak to a demanding mother. "I'm afraid not. You see he's working on a speech he has to give in the morning to the other representatives and it's important that he makes a good impression. There are some college scouts here-"

"..."

"Yes I said college scouts. All the ones I've meat have come from some very high end colleges and a few from out of the country." Mamori lowered her voice like she was telling a secret. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but a few of them seemed very interested in Yukimitsu."

"..."

"Thank you for your understanding." The Deimon manager let out a big sigh of relief. "If you have any problems or concerns please feel free to call me at --. Thank you again for your support. Yes, you to. Good-bye. "

Mamori ran a hand through her hair and groaned. She hated that she had to lie to Yukimitsu's mother but he had insisted that she wouldn't approve of the sports training -what sane mother would have? He had looked to pleading she couldn't help but give in and had to make something up on the spot.

With the rush to get to America it seemed that the parents of many players had been left out of the loop. So the manager of the Devil Bats had stepped up and made it her responsibility to inform all the worried mothers and fathers. She didn't have to worry about her own. Hiruma and Kurita said they already took care of everything. The Hah brothers didn't want their parents told where they were. Sena's family was okay with it once they found out Mamori was there and Monta's mother was surprisingly laid back about the whole thing.

The auburn hair teen slipped her cell phone into her pocket and walked over to where the rest of the team was by the fire trying to move as little as possible while trying to eat the dinner Mamori had managed to throw together. Some days she felt more like a mother than a manager.

Speaking of feeling like a mother, Mamori couldn't find her little problem child. It looked as if Hiruma had once again isolated himself from the rest of the group. Taking a quick detour from her original destination she soon found herself staring at a busy but sore looking quarterback.

She resisted letting out a sigh. She was beginning to think he enjoyed being in pain, his knees looked swollen and red since he hadn't bothered to put ice packs on them like the rest of the group. Grabbing some unused bags of ice she made her way over to the stubborn teen. Really, if she wasn't there to force him to take care of himself who knows what would happen to him?

"I would think you'd learn from last time." Hiruma looked up to see Mamori bending down and beginning to tie ice around his knee. "One of these days you're going to do some serious injury- stop moving your knee."

He continued bouncing his knee like he hadn't heard her. "Did you call the damn brats parents?"

"Hold your knee still." When he didn't comply to her request she forced it to stop moving with her hand and started on wrapping the ice around it. "I just finished talking to Yukimitsu's mother. She thinks he's at an academic event with me."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "You lied to damn baldy's mother?"

"It's not like I enjoyed it or anything." Mamori felt her face redden as she finished with one knee and started on the other. "It's just that he looked so miserable and hopeful that I couldn't not help him out."

The Deimon quarterback let out a short sharp laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Mamori gave the knot an extra hard tug. "There it's done. Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on the others."

Hiruma just waved a hand at her as he continued typing away on his computer. Close to a half an hour later he closed his laptop and cracked his knuckles. He once again found himself watching as the only girl of the group walked over to him. This time she was carrying a plate of food instead of ice.

"Here you go." She placed the plate right next to him and took a seat, eating her own dinner.

"What the hell is this for?"

Mamori swallowed a bite of her bread. "It's dinner and your supposed to eat it. You'll be needing your strength for running tomorrow."

"What made you think I was hungry, damn manager?" Hiruma stared at the full plate but didn't touch it. Instead he continued talking. "I'm not some damn little kid that you need to look out for."

"You don't have to rude about it." Mamori snapped slightly as she stabbed at a piece of food. "I figured that since you haven't eaten yet I'll save you the trip and bring it to you. But if you don't want it I'll just take it back."

Hiruma swiped the plate up before she had a chance to take it away. "Don't put words in my mouth, damn manager."

The two most stubborn people you could meet sat next to each other not saying a word. They didn't so much as look at each other as their dinner was slowly disappearing from their plates. This went on for quite a while before the ever-pressing silence eventually broke Mamori's last nerve and out of the blue she asked, "Why don't you take better care of yourself?"

The look he gave her clearly showed what he though of her mental stability. "Why does it matter to you, damn manager?"

"It just does." Red peppered her cheeks as she refused to meet his eyes. "You know, one of these days you're going to really hurt yourself. What then?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. "I'll deal with that when the time comes. There's no point worrying about what might happen. That's a waste of time and energy. All we can do is deal with is what's going on here and now."

Mamori couldn't help but wonder how his answer was both logical and almost philosophical sounding. Like something out of a fortune cookie. Since when did Hiruma sound like some sort of zen master? Okay now she was getting off subject back to the original topic. "That's true but you've got to think about the future sometime. Besides what would happen to you if you got in some sort of accident."

"I'd get hurt."

Really must he be so difficult? She threw her hands in the air. "Honestly! Sometimes I don't know why I even bother!"

"I don't get why you can't mind your own business. What's it to you if something happens to me?" Hiruma gave her a smirk as he put down his empty plate. "If you aren't careful people might actually start thinking you care about me. It's also not helping you any that you try to fill in the blanks of my plans."

Mamori's face turned a delicate shade of pink. "I just worry and besides if I didn't help out this team would be a disaster. You can't do it all alone."

"Well, stop it. Worrying never helped anyone." Hiruma turned his head away so that he was staring at some spot in the distance. "Besides we survived until you showed up it's not like we couldn't live without you or something."

The Deimon manager just hmphed and took away their dirty dishes. She failed to notice the fact that he followed her out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until after she had disappeared from his eye sight did he notice a generous helping of apple pie sitting on a plate next to him. Picking it up he looked at it for a moment before taking a bite out of it. "Damn manager."

-

A quote from the next one shot chapter: "...They're hoping that by making sacrifices and doing this little tribal thing that you'll agree to help us out. We call it the Mamori-Save-Us-From-Certain-Doom-Dance-Of-Hope."

-

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

-


	2. Head That Wears the Crown

"Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears the Crown"

By: Dozen and One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

Haruko Inazaki had a bad feeling when his twin sister, Megumi, decided to transfer out of the all girl's school she was attending and come to Deimon. Instead of heeding the warning he had chosen to ignore it. After all what could possibly go wrong?

Apparently a lot. By the end of the day Megumi had announced that she had fallen in love and had met her future husband. Haruko had been enjoying his after school snack of milk and cookies when she declared that Yoichi Hiruma was the only man for her and started listing all his wonderful qualities. Starting with how good looking he was and his witty sense of humor.

Haruko didn't think it was possible to snort an Oreo but the shocking news caused him to do just that.

After going into a panicked frenzy, he immediately tried convincing Megumi that she could not date Hiruma. He tried forbidding, threatening, begging and bribing but she wouldn't budge on the matter. She had grown up in a house of boys and that had made her exceedingly strong willed. When their younger brothers had returned home from school, Haruko had instantly informed them of her plans. Then all together they pleaded for her to change her mind. It didn't work.

After that they had to think of more creative methods but nothing would detour her from Hiruma.

Since the mere thought of having the blond demon as a bro-broth-br, he couldn't even say it, as a member of the family gave him nightmares the oldest Inazaki brother decided there was only one person who could possibly save them.

o

o

"Anezaki-san you have to help! You're the only person who can save us!" He continued to follow her about the clubhouse as she tidied up even going so far as helping her out when his assistance was needed. "You can do it. I know that if anyone can fix this it's you."

Mamori grabbed a broom and headed for the front door. "I'm sorry but you're really thinking far to much of me."

"You're not thinking highly enough of yourself!" He argued. "Everyone at school knows there's something different between you and Hiruma! You're not afraid to speak up to him so talking to my sister should be a snap! Just tell her that he's not the right one or something! He already has a girlfriend! He's got a criminal record! Just stop her please!"

The Deimon manager shook her head and went outside, calling over her shoulder. "I really wish I could help you. I really do but it's really not... my... place...?"

Mamori's voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her. There were four boys of varying ages doing what appeared to be some sort of tribal dace around what she guessed was an offering to something. There was even a little baby boy to young to walk sitting in a car seat in the middle. Though he couldn't dance around he imitated the older boys hand movements and gurgled along with their chanting.

"Who are they and what are they doing?" The confused auburn haired teen asked.

The two older boys wore the Deimon school uniform so she guessed them to be either second or first years. One was sporting a Mao Junior High School uniform. The youngest wasn't in a uniform but nonetheless was following the older boys in their strange little ritual. In perfect rhythm they marched about barefoot in a circle making hand gestures and chanting something under their breaths.

"These are my younger brothers." Haruko let out a sigh and then started pointing to each boy in order from oldest to youngest as he stated who he was. "That's Kenjiro. He's a second year here and right behind him is Manzo. He just stared his first year. Next is Kazuo. He's still in junior high. The little guy doesn't go to school yet but his name is Toshi. Then last but not least is baby Chokichi."

The brothers never once broke out of their routine to acknowledge the fact that they were being talked about.

"Why on earth are they dancing around?" Mamori tried to get a better look at the centerpiece. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the small straw doll sitting on the top of their organized shine. Her eyes widened as she recognized the doll. "That's me!"

Haruko continued watching his younger brothers. "Well, yeah it is. They're hoping that by making sacrifices and doing this little tribal thing that you'll agree to help us out. We call it the Mamori-Save-Us-From-Certain-Doom-Dance-Of-Hope."

"Sacrifices?" The Deimon manager echoed as she peered closer at their shrine. Indeed some of her favorite things were placed decoratively on what she guessed were boxes covered with a lovely cloth. Surrounding the straw doll were some of Kariya's cream puffs, a cute stuffed teddy bear, a beautifully crafted scarf and a lovely handmade bracelet. There were even lighted candles placed in certain areas. "They're all wonderful but I couldn't possibly accept them."

The oldest Inazaki brother looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Well you can't expect us not to repay you."

"Repay me? For what?"

"For helping us get Megumi off this crazy thought that Hiruma is her future husband, of coarse." He answered back with a hit of surprise in his voice. "Do you not like the stuff? We can get something else if you want."

Mamori shook her head. "It's not that. I just can't accept any of this and I can't help you."

"Yes you can!" Haruko interjected while giving his saddest expression, which was very sad considering that he was thinking how life would be if Hiruma became his brother-in-law. Brrr. He just felt a chill go down his spine. "If you won't do it for me then do it for them! They're young and innocent! They've done nothing to deserve this! Don't make them pay for their older sister's delusional fantasies."

"Hiruma isn't that bad." She said in the quarterback's defense as she gave him a pointed glare. "He's much nicer to you when you get to know him better."

"Sorry, but this whole Hiruma Megumi thing's got me stressed out. I didn't mean to insult him." The eldest Inazaki apologized profusely. "Please. Won't you reconsider helping us?"

Mamori shook her head as she backed up towards the clubhouse door. "I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do."

"But-"

"Sorry!" The football manager then ducked into the small building and slammed the door shut behind her.

He heard the click of the lock.

He looked regretfully at the closed door. With a sigh Haruko Inazaki slipped off his shoes and socks. He then placed them on the grass near the door with the other boy's shoes. Running up to the circle he effortlessly slid into the natural pattern that his younger brothers had developed. Then all six, well five, proceed to dance around with the hope that Mamori would come to her senses and help them out.

As soon as Mamori had shut and bolted the door behind her she had leaned against the frame and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She could still hear them chanting. Why her of all people? Sure she had grown accustomed to Hiruma's violent tendencies but she wasn't like she was his -gulp- _girlfriend_ or anything. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. If he wanted to date the only Inazaki daughter that was his problem.

... So why did that thought make her stomach turn?

The manager of the Devil Bats shook those thoughts out of her head. It must have been fish she had eaten for lunch because it certainly wasn't the fact that she didn't want Hiruma to date. No, that wasn't it. She didn't care if he dated this Megumi girl. It didn't concern her any. They could get married for all she cared!

Ugh. Now she felt sick.

Okay so maybe she cared a little bit...but that's because they were friends! Sort of anyway. It was natural to care about your friends. Then again sometimes friends became more than just friends. But not her and Hiruma! They were teammates, friends at most! There was no way something more could develop, right?

Wrong. Mamori was never any good at lying, even to herself and the truth was she did have a small, very small, barley worth mentioning small crush on the quarterback. But that was just a crush! A phase that she'd get over eventually but as of now was still in. So with a defeated sigh she stood up and unlocked the door. Sticking her head out she called out to the band of brothers; "I'll help you but bring that stuff in here before anyone sees you."

The whooping and tears of happiness that came from the boys could be heard for miles.

o

o

It was during a game day that Mamori had her chance to talk to Megumi. It seemed that the only Inazaki sister had appointed herself the one and only cheerleader for the Deimon Devil Bats'. Actually more of Hiruma's personal little cheer squad but you get the picture. It was getting close to half time before the team manager approached the love struck teen. To tell you the truth she was rather reluctant to go up to a stranger and tell them what a bad choice they made in who they wanted to date.

Wouldn't you?

So after much nudging and pleading the brothers had finally managed to get her going. Mamori looked back one last time to find them to find them waving and mouthing at her to get going. With a sigh she braced herself to undergo what was sure to be an awkward moment. "Inazaki-san?"

She turned around to see who was talking to her. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Mamori Anezaki. You're in my history class." Might as well start with a simple icebreaker.

Megumi let out a grin and shook her hand. "I remember you. You're the really smart one that always aces the tests. You have to tell me your secret for passing some time. All those quizzes and tests are really bringing down my grade."

"I can help you study if you want." Mamori offered.

The other girl let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. This school is a lot harder then my last one."

Mamori then felt something hit the back of her head. Looking down she could see a wad of paper and when she turned around there were Megumi's brothers urging her on. They had even made little signs spelling out 'tell her'. After shooting them a look she returned her attention back to the task at hand. "Listen I really came over here to talk to you about Hiruma-"

"Isn't he wonderful?" Megumi immediately got a starry eyed look in her eyes that Mamori thought was only possibly in those romantic American movies. "He's so different from any other guy I've ever met. He's got this charisma about him that I've never seen and he's just so strong willed. Though his good looks don't hurt either. He's like some sort of Greek god or something."

Those weren't the exact words that Mamori thought of when Hiruma was involved. "Okay. Let's go with that."

"I don't get why my brothers can't be more accepting of him. He's never going to ask me out if their all conspiring to keep us separated from each other." Her annoyed look from thinking of her brothers slipped into a dreamy one as she thought of the blond quarterback. "Two star-crossed lovers divided by their warring families! We'll be just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Hopefully without the poison." Mamori added.

Megumi let out a laugh. "Yes with out the poison. So why do you want to talk about Hiruma."

Mamori had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she finally got to the point. "I thought I should warn you against Hiruma..."

"Oh not you too!" The other girl crossed her arms in a defiant manner. "What is it this time? He's got a criminal record? He'll never remember my birthday? He's not interested? I'm too good for him? He's a low life blackmailing scumbag? He'll use me? Look I've heard it all. Ever since word got around that I like him people I don't even know have been coming up to me telling me what a terrible person he is and you know what? I don't care! So thanks but no thanks."

Now Mamori was in a pickle. She had to think of something fast. "Well that wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say was... um... you see-"

"Hey damn manager!"

Mamori looked up to see the very boy they were arguing over glaring at her from the bench. "What?"

"Quite dragging your feet and get over here!"

She shot him a look. "Will you hold your horses? I'm talking right now so I'll be there in a minute. Now be quite and wait!"

"I told you to get over here so move it!"

Mamori just waved over her shoulder as she returned her attention back to Megumi, who had a shocked look on her face. She had on an expression of surprise, like a sudden realization had dawned upon her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Megumi was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "I get it now! I know why you don't want me to date Hiruma! It's because you're all ready going out with him! That's it! That's why you want me to back off!"

"What? No! It's not that! We're just friends!" Mamori tried to deny what she just said but to no avail.

Megumi shook her head and smiled. "I can see you don't want everyone to know about it because they wouldn't approve. Don't worry you're secret is safe with me! But really you should have just told me! If I knew he was already taken I would have left him alone. I don't go around stealing other people's boyfriends. I will tell you this though, you're one lucky girl. He's quite a catch."

"But-" Mamori tried to get a word in as Megumi began hustling her towards the bench where Hiruma was waiting impatiently.

"Well it's about time, damn manager!"

Megumi let go of the auburn haired girl and turned to Hiruma. "Now you take good care of her you hear me? You treat her right." She winked at the mortified girl. "I'll see you around and give me a call if you get sick of him."

The other girl walked away while humming what sounded like 'Kiss the Girl.'

"What the hell was she talking about?" Hiruma furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and frustration. He turned his attention to the still stunned silent girl. "Why is that damn cheerleader telling me to take care of you? Hey! Answer me damn manager!"

Mamori didn't answer as she sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands as she felt herself blush. There was no way she was going to explain this. Not now. Not later. Not here. Not there. Not anywhere.

"Hey! I'm talking to you damn manager!"

The girl in question found that the grass was a very interesting shade of green and that there was a sticker stuck to the bottom of her left shoe from the apple she had eaten earlier. No one but Mamori and Megumi ever knew what their conversation was about.

-

The title of the next one shot chapter: "The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Methinks."

-

Special thanks to those who made comments, gave support, and pointed out errors. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.

-


	3. The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

"The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Methinks"

By: Dozen and One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

Suzuna sat on the sidelines and watched Deimon's own little soap opera unfold. Apparently Hiruma had done something in infer the wrath of the football manager so they were once again locked in a battle on bullets and broomsticks. She let out a happy sigh as the two continued swapping jibes without regard for the fact that they were making a scene. "It's so romantic..."

"What's romantic?" Monta asked as he munched on a banana.

"Those two are." Suzuna waved at the clearly infuriated two. "They're perfect for each other."

The catching star inhaled his banana at her words and started promptly choking. Kurita had seen Monta turning an unnatural shade of blue and had immediately started a panicked version of the Heimlich maneuver. The banana was successfully dislodged and he was once again was able so breath. Can you guess what his fist words were? "Are you out of you're mind!"

"No. What's eating you?" She looked up at him from her spot on the bench.

He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You! How can you even think that sweet Mamori would even consider... what kind of girl do you take her for? They're completely wrong for each other! It's maxi wrong!"

"Mamori and Hiruma?" Kurita looked at them nervously. "Do you really think they'd go out?"

Suzuna's glare changed to a reassuring smile. "They would. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already dating..."

"Who's dating?" The three turned around to find Musashi standing behind them with a water bottle in hand and a towel draped around his neck. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted the drink to his mouth. "What are you three talking about?"

"Those two!" Monta pointed a visibly shaky finger at the arguing football manager and quarter back. He then shifted it to roller skating teen that was sitting on the bench next to him with obvious distress in his voice. "She has this maxi crazy idea that those two make a cute couple! Tell her she's crazy! Tell her how wrong it is! Be the beacon of all that is just and right and tell her those two would never make it!"

The sixty yard magnum put down his water bottle and watched the two duel out whatever their fight was about with words and attempted physical injury. He reached out and patted the newly acquired team supporter on the head. "I hope you're right kid. She'd be good for him."

Monta's mouth dropped as Musashi walked away.

"Ha! How'd you liked that monkey boy?" Suzuna smiled triumphantly and pumped a fist into the air at his dumbfounded and slack jawed expression.

The catcher of the Devil bats dropped to his knees and pulled at his hair in obvious emotional anguish. Staring up into the blue sky he appeared to be pleading to whatever higher force he thought as listening. "Has the world gone mad? Just take a look at them! They do nothing but yell at each other! They're polar opposites! She's such a loving angel and he's a- a- it's just not right!"

"Stop being such a drama queen about it. If you knew anything at all about girls like Mamori then you would know that they love the bad boy type. And well-" She glanced back at the fighting couple and waved a hand in their general direction. "Look at him! He's the definition of bad boy! Of coarse she'd fall for him! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract'? They compliment each other and that's why they go so well! Like peanut butter and jelly!"

At this point Monta couldn't take it anymore and promptly plugged his ears with his fingers. If he didn't hear her logic then it's not true, right? "Lies! All lies! I'm not listening to you anymore! You hear me? No more lies! I can't hear you!"

Sena picked this particular moment to walk into their little conversation. The poor running back was so confused. Mamori and Hiruma were in one of their little battles. Nothing-new there. Though Monta singing loudly with his ears plugged and Suzuna yelling something about being an idiot and how she was right was strange, quite the feat considering what he saw on a daily basis. "Uh, guys?"

Suzuna looked up at the sound of Sena's nervous voice. Seeing him she skated over and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Sena! I'm glad you're here!"

"You are?" His face became slightly red as he noticed her arm was draped over him. Together they walked to where Monta was still singing loudly to himself, he had yet to notice the arrival of his friend.

"Hey, what are you blushing for? Tell me, why are you turning red? Come on there's no need to feel embarrassed." She never could resist teasing him. It was just too fun. "Anyway as I said I'm glad your here. You see-"

Monta finally saw Sena and he quickly took his fingers out of his ears. "Sena! Talk some sense into this crazy woman! She won't listen to reason!"

"Shut up you banana brain! You're the one who can't handle the truth." Suzuna left Monta with steam practically shooting out of his ears. "So as I was saying Mamori and Hiruma make a great couple. Don't you agree?"

The running back stared at her like he thought he hadn't heard her right.

The raven-haired girl waved a hand in front of his face. Her facial expression displayed confusion and slight concern for her friend. "Sena? Did you hear me? I asked you what you thought of Mamori and Hiruma? Hello? Hey you okay?"

"Hiruma and Mamori?" He echoed. "But they hate each other... they're always yelling and fighting..."

"Thank you!" Monta's cheering could be heard in the background as he jumped for joy. "There you have it! He agrees with me!"

Suzuna sent a glare only an angered teenage girl could muster at the gleeful number eighty and snapped at him. "Oh shut up! It's called sexual tension you narrow-minded monkey! Just you wait! One minute they'll be arguing and the next they'll be kissing!"

"Argh!" The catcher's hands flew to cover his eyes as if something was wrong with them. "My eyes! They burn!"

"Oh grow up!" Suzuna sighed and shook her head. Her health teacher was right; girls do mature faster then boys. "Can't you be happy for them? After all love is a wonderful thing and they are lucky enough to have found each other! Don't you want her to be happy? What kind of man are you?"

And so the two continued their verbal spar until Hiruma noticed that they had stopped their work out with out his permission, which started another round of screaming and firearms. Mamori had a lot of holes to patch up in the players uniforms. Which leads us to a few hours later in the clubhouse where the said manager was diligently sewing away at various jerseys and pants.

The only ones in the room were the Deimon manager and self-appointed cheerleader. Everyone else had gone home with the exception on Hiruma, who had gone done to the store to pick up a few things for the team fridge. Opportunity was knocking and who was Suzuna to deny entrance. "So, what's with you and Hiruma?"

"What are you talking about?" Mamori stopped and looked up.

Suzuna nudged the auburn teen with her elbow. "You know what I'm talking about. Come on it's just us girls now you don't have to hide anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The poor girl had no idea what she was talking about. Looking back down she continued on with her thread and needle. After all those bullet holes weren't going to fix themselves.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes in obvious sarcasm. "I know that you like Hiruma."

"What?!" Mamori's voice became more of a squeak than anything. The shock of the statement also caused her hand to slip and jab the pin into her finger. "Ow!"

The concerned roller skater watched as the other girl instinctively put her injured finger into her mouth. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." After taking her finger out of her mouth the football manager mumbled as she examined her finger. A small drop of blood indicated where she had stuck herself. "Just a slip of the needle. Now what did you say?"

The light bulb went back on in the cheerleader's head. "Oh right! So when are you going to tell Hiruma that you like him? I mean it's completely obvious that you two are perfect for each other and you can't rely on him to make the first move-"

"Whoa. Back up. I do not like Hiruma." Mamori protested. "We're friends if that. More like acquaintances really."

"Who are you trying to fool?" Suzuna demanded. "You can lie to those boneheads out there and you can trick yourself into believing that bogus story you've made up but you can't pull a wool over my eyes. I may not act like it all the time but I am a girl and as a girl I have that special gift of reading people's feelings. Face it you have a crush on him! I can't really blame you either. Once you get past the murderous attitude he's kind of cute."

"I hadn't noticed." Mamori had a slight red flush to her face. "Anyway I don't like him that way so you can just stop trying to drag it out of me."

The other girl let out a small smirk. "If you don't like him then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!" Mamori turned her head away so it wasn't visible to the younger Taki sibling.

The glee could not be kept out of her voice as she spoke. "Yes you are! Admit it!"

"No I don't! Why on earth would I have a crush on him of all people? He's rude, selfish, and loud! He curses constantly and has an unhealthy liking to violence and explosions! Who cares if he's cute? That fact of the matter is he has a bad temper and uncontrollable. What sane girl would go out with a guy who is obviously dangerous?" Mamori ranted as she continually stabbed the poor patch with her needle.

"So..." Suzuna said slyly. "You think he's cute?"

"Argh!" Poor Mamori was fighting a losing battle.

-

A snippet from the next one shot chapter: The world had stopped turning. Hell had frozen over. Pigs could fly. Anything was possible and the end of the world was upon us. Everyone present could not believe their ears. Jaws were dropped and eyes were bugged out. One poor student had fainted. Another started on a prayer. Even Hiruma was shocked at the statement she had made. And he showed it.

-

Thanks for all the reviews and to all the readers who continue to support me. Good tidings to you and whoever you may meet.

-


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

"Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned"

By: Dozen & One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not Eyeshield 21.

-

Have you ever had one of those days when your mind seems to shut down and all you want to do is sleep? Well that was Mamori's week. On top of being the Deimon Football manager she had volunteered to be the stage manager for the Drama Department's fall production. She had been working extra hard for the past few months and it had been fun except for the last week of showing. It seemed that everything decided to come crashing down at the final stretch.

The lack of sleep had caused her to become dazed and slightly disoriented. She had even stopped fighting with Hiruma. That's when the members of the football team first became concerned about their manager's behavior.

Now it was the day after the play's last performance and Mamori couldn't have been happier about their upcoming break. She needed sleep and lots of it. That performance had taken more out of her then she had originally anticipated. In math she couldn't for the life of her remember what a cosine graph looked like. When trying to gain the attention of one of the main actors she had accidentally called him by her own name. It was bad enough that she called him by the wrong name but it was her name that she had addressed him as.

Ugh. She felt the beginnings of a headache.

With a groan she buried her head in her arms and tried to relax on the roulette table of the clubhouse. Ah yes, she could feel herself slipping into sleep to the soft melody of birds chirping. She was so calm... warm... comfortable...

-KABOOM! -

Mamori almost fell off her stool she shot up so fat. It took another explosion before she realized what was going on. Stupid Hiruma. Why did he have to have an obsession with firearms?

The Deimon manager felt her desperation rising. Clamping her hands over her ears she hoped that Hiruma would go against his natural instinct to set off explosions as a means of motivation and switch to something more conventional like yelling and threatening more laps. Something that didn't involve a growing headache.

-KABOOM! -

Hope was gone.

For each explosion she could feel her lack of sleep quickly transforming into overwhelming frustration. After one particularly loud explosion, Mamori snapped. She jumped off her stool and slammed the door behind her. She became a woman on a mission. If anyone got in her way before she reached the quarterback they had better have a guardian angel of a death wish because it was not going to be a pretty sight.

Since it was after school on the Friday before a break there were not many people around but the few who were there took one look in Mamori's direction and cleared a pathway. Then they followed from a safe distance back. After all very few had ever seen the normally sweet manager in full rage. She looked as though she was about to throw a fit.

Finally arriving at the football field the auburn haired teen had no problem spotting the tall blond quarterback among the other players.

Moving quickly in her anger she advanced upon her target. Hiruma on the other hand had his back turned to her and kept on barking out orders. So it was no surprise that he didn't see her angry expression as she marched towards him...

"Hiruma!"

... Until she was standing right next to him yelling that is.

The quarterback looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell is your problem, damn manager?"

"My problem?" Mamori put extra emphasis on the word, problem. "My problem is the fact that your stupid guns and bombshells are driving me nuts! I have had virtually no sleep for the past month and if you don't stop it right now I'll... I'll...!"

"You'll what, damn manager? Now go take your crazy mood swings somewhere else. We're practicing here!" Though by now none of the players where doing what they were supposed to be doing, instead they were watching their own personal soap opera unfold in both fear and anticipation. Two of the most stubborn they knew where going head to head.

"Mood swings!" Mamori's eye gave a slight twitch. "I'm running on five hours of sleep and you think I'm PMSing?"

Hiruma gave her a look. "What the hell else am I supposed to think when you come down here screeching like a banshee about nonsense?"

"All I want you to do is stop firing off your blasted guns and mines for the day!" Mamori ranted and waved her hands in the air. "All I'm asking if for some quite so I can relax until I can get home and sleep. So stop with all your yelling and noise."

"You're the one yelling, damn manager. Now go away you're interrupting our practice." Hiruma turned his attention back to the players who where staring at the two in morbid fascination. "What the hell are you all standing around for? I didn't tell you to stop! Get moving!"

And of coarse you couldn't forget the rapid gunfire he set off to get them moving.

"I told you to stop that!" Mamori stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

The blond demon didn't even bother turning around. "Why don't you get some chocolate or something and leave me the hell alone!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With speed that no one on the team thought Mamori could posses, she reached out and grabbed Hiruma's ear. Yanking it hard enough so that his head came down to her eye level. The quarterback didn't let out a yelp of pain like most would and settled on getting angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing, damn manager!"

It would be the one and only time anyone would feel sorry for Yoichi Hiruma.

"You listen and you listen good. I am barley functioning at the moment. In fact it's taking all I have to deal with you. I failed two tests that I should have passed due to lack of sleep. I'm developing a headache from your stupid explosions and if I so much as hear you begin to utter the words damn manager I will rip your tongue out." Mamori said all this with a deathly calm about her.

Too bad Hiruma was always a man of danger. "Make me damn manager."

Now she didn't actually rip the quarterback's tongue out but she did something very out of character for her. She cursed. "Damn you! I swear you're the biggest horse's ass I have ever know!"

Not one but two curse words escaped the lips of the ever-beloved Mamori Anezaki. The world had stopped turning. Hell had frozen over. Pigs could fly. Anything was possible and the end of the world was upon us. Everyone present could not believe their ears. Jaws were dropped and eyes were bugged out. One poor student had fainted. Another started on a prayer. Even Hiruma was shocked at the statement she had made. And he showed it.

"Watch your mouth woman!" He snapped.

"Oh so you can curse but I can't?" Mamori demanded.

Hiruma finally reclaimed his ear from her vice iron grip. "Damn right."

"Argh!" At this point Mamori couldn't even a coherent thought whereas a sentence. So she stormed away and no one dared to be in her path. Only a fool gets in the way of a woman in full rage. Especially a normally good-natured one. It's the everyday nice people that you want to avoid when their angry because once they let it loose it's like tornado destroying everything in it's path.

Hiruma turned his attention back to his dumbfounded teammates. "What the hell are you all gawking at? Get back to work!"

This time he lacked the firepower but that didn't make him any less fearful among his peers. Everyone scrambled back to their routine. While they all worked out Hiruma's hand brushed his ear and let out a small grin. 'Damn manager has one hell of a grip.'

Hey every man had his ideal woman and it seemed that the most feared teenager at Deimon had found his.

-

A hint of the next oneshot chapter: In which a deal is struck

-

This was an especially fun one to write. The name thing actually happened to me earlier in the week. Happy Halloween!

-


	5. Deal with the Devil

"Deal with the Devil"

By: Dozen & One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

Mamori smiled as she bit into a delicious Kariya cream puff that her friend had given her. She had woken up late this morning and completely missed breakfast so this was her first thing to eat. Sure it wasn't the healthiest thing but she normally ate healthy enough so she doubted one little cream puff would make any real difference. She was just taking her second bite when the one person she did not want to see kicked open the clubhouse door and strutted in.

"Can't even wait for lunch time to stuff yourself?"

She let out a groan at the predictable stab at her sweet tooth from the quarterback. The Deimon manager quickly finished off her pastry and tossed her trash into the bin nearby before she bothered to respond. "I skipped breakfast and this was the only thing I could get."

"If it makes you feel better to think that. The fact is you're a damn pig when it comes to sugar." Hiruma plopped into a chair next to her and started cleaning out one or his expansive collection of firearms and weaponry.

Her eyes narrowed at his obvious stab at her eating habits. "Like your any better with your unhealthy obsession with guns and explosions." A sly look came over her face. "Looks to me like you're trying to compensate for something else."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Was it just her or did seem to have an extra bite in his tone?

She just smiled and watched his angry expression. "What do you think it means?"

He didn't bother answering back this time and continued fiddling around with his handgun. As they sat in that tension filled silence an idea started forming in Mamori's head. She had a few more details to sort through... wait... give her a minute... okay she was ready. This plan was full proof. It was simple. It was diabolical. It was far too tempting for the blond teen to turn down.

"I bet I can last longer without sweets than you can without any of your firearms. First one to crack losses." Mamori challenged. She sat up straight and crossed her arms looking defiant as she stared right into the blonde's piercing blue eyes.

A smirk started forming on his lips. He leaned foreword on the roulette table. "That means no sweets of any kind. Caffeine counts as sugar. No coffee. No tea. No hot chocolate. No soda or chocolate milk."

Mamori rolled her eyes. "Of coarse. That applies for you too. No flamethrowers, guns, knives, any form of explosives, or using everyday object as weapons. That means you can't start throwing pencils and things at people instead."

"If I win you have to an obedient servant and do whatever I say without question." He seemed to agree with her terms.

The auburn haired girl nodded. "Fine but if I win then you have to stop calling me 'damn manager' and start calling me by my actual name."

Hiruma raised his eyebrow at this. For the second time in his life, the first being that she could actually rebut everyone of his advanced football questions correctly, he was surprised at her answer. He was expecting her to demand that he leave the damn pipsqueak alone or to lighten up on the team. Instead she wanted him to address her by her real name. What was she up to?

"So do we have a deal?" Mamori asked as she stuck out her hand.

Hiruma stared at it for a moment before a devilish grin was plastered on his face. His large tan hand completely covered hers as he shook it. "It's a deal.""

It wasn't long before the whole school found out about the deal. It even made the front page of the school newspaper.

As it turned out the bet was having an interesting effect on both the quarterback and manager. Hiruma had developed an annoying habit of drumming his fingers and tapping whatever he happened to have in his hand at the moment. He started typing more on the computer and, if it was even possible, he became more cross than usual. Yelling at every little thing. He had more energy than he could contain.

Mamori was having quite the opposite reaction. Her attitude hadn't changed much. She was still the perfect student, organized, and as cheerful as ever. In fact she seemed to be enjoying the whole ordeal if her holding back laughter every time she saw Hiruma giving her a death glare was any indication. Acting as a buffer between Hiruma and everybody else, she kept the peace. For the first time it looked like Hiruma just might lose.

And thus was the topic of every conversation as long as the quarterback was not present.

Which leads us back to the clubhouse a week later where Mamori was helping Sena, Monta, and Kurita with some homework. "... So you see that by adding three to both sides it's the addition property and not the distributive."

The look on the catcher and secret running back showed that they did not in fact 'see.'

She looked over her shoulder to where the lead lineman was struggling with his math. "How about you Kurita? Do you understand why your cosine graph is in upside down and how the sine goes from left to right and not up and down?"

His long face showed he was still having difficulty.

"Why don't we take a break?" Mamori started packing up the textbooks they were using and pulled out an orange from her pack. "We'll try again later."

The boys were more than ready to take her up on that offer and started on their own afternoon snacks. Upon seeing Kurita munching happily on a chocolate bar, Monta was reminded of something he had been meaning to ask Mamori but had kept forgetting. "Why do you seem so calm about this bet? Aren't you worried that you'll lose?"

"Not really." Mamori bit into one of her wedges. "I think I can last longer than he can."

Kurita joined in on the conversation. "How can you be so confident that you will win?"

"What's the longest Hiruma has ever gone without letting off some form of firearm or explosion?" Mamori asked as she ate another wedge and waited for his reply.

The kind lineman could not remember a day passing without hearing the sound of Hiruma's bullets.

This time the Deimon manager let a smile slip as she finished off her orange. Standing up she threw away the peels before explaining her confidence. "Exactly. I have as advantage over him. My grandmother is catholic and in honor of that we celebrate lent every year."

Their blank faces showed that they had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's a tradition in the catholic religion to give up something the forty days before Easter." She chose to ignore the confused looks that overcame their faces when she mentioned Easter. "Every year I give up sweets. I've been doing this since elementary school so I've learned to deal with it."

"How do you deal with it?" Monta asked.

Mamori shrugged as she started setting up the textbooks once again. "I do other things. Eat more fruit in place of candy. Now back to that math..."

Unknown to the four in the room the quarterback had been ready to kick down the door when he heard their conversation and was now calculating just how he was going to win this. Already he was just working out the fine details. A wide demonic smirk made it's way to his face. So she thought she could out smart him? Well then she was in for a surprise. As stated by Shakespeare himself, 'Frailty, thy name is woman.'

For the next couple of weeks a change had come over Hiruma. He was no longer jittery with excess energy and had basically returned to normal. He cursed, threatened, and ordered people around. Nothing new there except the lack of explosions and weaponry used to do it. It fact the only difference was the strange almost secretive yet equally arrogant smirk he gave her whenever they were close. As much as she hated to admit it, that smirk was rather unnerving. What on earth could he be planning?

Now it was a very special day for the football manager. A day that would normally be celebrated with loads of cake and ice cream but due to current running bet was creatively redone without a speck of sugar. "Happy birthday to you... cha cha cha... happy birthday to you... cha cha cha... happy birthday dear Mamori... happy birthday to you... cha cha cha. And many more..."

That's right it was her seventeenth birthday and with careful consideration the candles were not placed in a cake but in a pizza. That's right since she was not allowed to eat sweets Mamori's friends had it arranged so that a pizza complete with candles would be delivered at lunchtime. The poor pizza makers didn't know how hard it was to make seventeen candles stand up right but with a little creative ingenuity they succeeded. (They ended up stacking slices of olives on top of each other and placing them in the middle.)

"Come on Mamori! Make a wish!" One of her friends exclaimed from across the table.

The birthday girl smiled and re-adjusted the little plastic tiara that her best friend, Ayumi, had stuck on her head. She seemed to think something over for a moment before coming to a conclusion and blowing out all the little dancing flames in only two breaths. A grin lit up her face as everyone started clapping and moving closer for a slice of pizza.

Ayumi quickly created maneuvered so that she was between the birthday girl and the other hungry teens. "Hey everybody back off! Move back! You all know the rules! Mamori gets first slice then we follow."

Well as soon as that first slice was on her paper plate everybody moved in and the pizza was gone in no time at all. Mamori barley had time to swallow her last bite before a present wrapped in shiny metallic pink wrapping paper was thrust before her eyes. That was quickly followed by a gift in a purple leopard spotted bag with red fluff glued along the top edge. After that came a beautiful bouquet of roses with princess and cupcake shaped balloons attached. Various other gifts soon followed.

Mamori laughed at the excited cries of her friends.

"Open mine first!"

"You'll love what I got you..."

"... I hope it fits."

"What are you waiting for? Open them!"

After a fun filled day of gifts and surprises Mamori was plum worn out. Weighed down with all the lovely items she had received she stumbled into the clubhouse room and didn't look up until she had deposited her vast collection of items onto the nearby roulette table. It wasn't until she stood up again did she notice the room. It was no longer just a 'Viva Las Vegas' style casino. Oh no. Far from it.

Mamori could not believe her eyes. What on earth had happened to their clubhouse? It looked like the oompalopas had made themselves right at home.

It seemed someone had decided that gambling and Willy Wonka went hand in hand when decorating was concerned. The whole room was filled with chocolate and fruity delights. Little wrapped pieces of caramel and peppermints were strung around the ceiling like streamers. A small sucker tree was placed on the counter with a soda fountain next to it.

That wasn't even the half of it! Licorice, bubble gum, popcorn balls, chocolate covered strawberries, and some sweets she didn't even recognize were all spectacularly put in place. She could almost hear her sweet tooth begging for just one bite one nibble of one of the many delights before her eyes.

Who would do something so cruel? And on her birthday nonetheless! Everyone in the school knew she wasn't allowed to have sweets. So why would they go through all this trouble? Why!

"Damn manager!"

She gave a slight jump and snapped her head back to find Hiruma giving her his best demonic smirk for his spot against the doorframe. She should have guessed. "What's the big idea?"

"It's your damn birthday present." He was looking entirely too pleased. "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

She gave him a pointed glare while standing in the classic angry woman pose with her hands on her hips. "Your know darn well that I can't eat any of this. I'm not losing this bet over some candy land treats provided by you. So why go through all the trouble?"

"I figured you wouldn't be able to resist." He answered casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Now that was just insulting her determination and willpower. She turned her nose up. "I have more self-control than that thank you very much. I'm surprised that you haven't exploded from all your nervous energy."

He chose to ignore her obvious stab and picked up a hard candy toffee out of a glass bowl. Taking off the wrapper he popped it into his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mamori watched in pure confusion as he suckled on the candy.

Hiruma gave her a look. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating."

"But you hate sweet stuff." The auburn haired teen was so confused. Now he was just being mean. Playing mind games with her. Making her confused and trying to coax her into eating a piece and darn it all it was working!

He walked across the room. "I can make an exception in this case"

In an attempt to distract herself she turned away form him and concentrated on her presents. Taking a seat she pulled everything out. Then she took a notebook out of her backpack and started a list of who had given her what. She was going to have to start writing out thank you notes sometime that week. It wasn't too long after she started on her list that she had the tingling sensation you get when someone's watching you.

Whipping her head around she stumbled to her feet until her back was pressed against the roulette table. It seemed Hiruma had no concept of personal space. Leaning forward so that his hands rested on the table behind her he moved his face even closer. "H-Hiruma?"

"Are you sure you don't want a piece?" He looked down on her.

This snapped her back to attention. So he was trying to intimidate her? Ha! He was going to have to do better than this to make her crack. She leaned in so that there was even less space in between them. "Only after you lose."

Suddenly she was no longer looking into his piercing blue eyes. They were closed and his mouth was on hers. She let out a startled squeak. A million questions ran through her mind. The most reoccurring one being what the heck did he think he was doing! Though as the kiss continued the questions began to leave and her own eyes closed. Then it felt like something was trying to push its was though into her mouth.

What the heck?

Then as suddenly as the kiss started it stopped. He was no longer kissing her but there was something in her mouth. It tasted sweet like toffee. Toffee! Her eyes widened in realization as she swallowed the candy whole and her hand flew to her lips where there was still a light tingling sensation.

Pulling back there was triumphant gleam and something else, something deeper in his eyes. He leaned foreword so his mouth was level with her ear. "I win."

-

The quote that inspired the next one shot chapter: We cannot look to superstition in this for the Devil is precise.

-

Thanks for all of the encouragement! I hope you all enjoyed some actual contact between the two!

-


	6. The Devil is Precise

"We Cannot Look to Superstition For the Devil is Presice"

By: Dozen and One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

Mamori supposed it was a perfectly natural for any kind of performer. She just never really noticed it until they were on a winning streak. As time went on she concluded that superstition had always been a very powerful influence on the playing abilities of the players. That was learned the hard way when she almost put Monta's lucky socks through the wash. The manager had nearly had a heart attack when he came bursting through her door, diving at the socks she had in her hands. They really were nasty.

The longer their winning streak continued the more apparent their little rituals became.

Monta hadn't washed his socks since their first victory. Kurita ate exactly two and a half cream puffs three hours before the game (he'd always give her the other half) and then went into the equipment room and moved things around until it was time to go. Daikichi followed the older linebacker around and grunted every so often. Yukimitsu would go to the nearby temple and hang around there until the bus came. Suzuna would go through the motions of her routine and tied to get the manager to join in while her brother did all sorts of strange stretches. Sena shuffled around until Hiruma got tired of it and sent Cerberus out on him then he would run a few laps around the track until he tricked the dog back into his cage.

Even the three Ha Brothers and their newly acquired team coach got into it. Jumonji watched music videos for a half an hour then went on a walk around the school. Kuroki went to the batting cages the night before and started carrying a lucky rabbits foot the week prior. Togano would read half of his comic book before the game and the other half after they had won. Doburoku surprisingly stayed sober for the twenty-four hours before the game and then started drinking during the plays and at the celebrations.

Then last but not least was Hiruma, who after sicking Cerberus on Sena would make himself comfortable at the change counter and typed away at his computer. She would bring him a cup of black tea an hour before it was time to get ready. Anticipating her arrival he would spit out his gum ahead of time. He would then take a drink every once in a while and by the time they left he would always still have half a cup left no matter how much she put in originally.

They still had another couple of weeks until their next game when Mamori received some very important news through the school newspaper. It seemed that while she was busy with the football team her friends were busy getting her entered into some sort of teen beauty pageant among the high school girls of the area. As you could imagine she was not pleased about this sudden announcement.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke! You really didn't enter me into this right?!" Mamori pleaded as she waved the current issue of the school paper into the faces of her friends. The front page contained an article and a picture she didn't even know existed of the football manager on the cover.

Ayumi sent a nervous glance over her shoulder to the brunette behind her. "You didn't _tell_ her?!"

"I told Mika to tell her." The young shorthaired brunette named Jun said from her safety spot behind the green-eyed girl.

"And your both crazy if you thought I was going to be the one to break the news." Mika announced from the back of the line. "You know haw scary she can get. Don't forget I was there when we tried to get her elected for homecoming queen!"

"So nobody told her!" Ayumi hissed.

Mika pointed at her. "You should have been the one to tell her. This was your brilliant idea!"

"Focus people!" Mamori's voice snapped the three girls attention back to her. She slapped her hand against the paper. "I'm the one who has to parade down a walkway in front of a bunch of people I don't know in evening gowns and bathing suits. When is this anyway?"

Ayumi mumbled something under her breath.

The football manager leaned in a little closer. "What was that?"

"Two weeks." She said a little louder.

"Two weeks?!" The manager shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. "I have to get all those dresses and stuff ready in two weeks?! How long have you guys known about this?"

Ayumi looked over her shoulder at the two girls and upon seeing that they weren't going to say anything she spoke up. "Three months."

"Three months?! You've known about this for three months?!" Mamori ran a hand through her hair and started pacing. "I have three months of preparation to cram into two weeks! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!"

"You would have found out a way to get out of it." Jun piped up.

"Yeah." Ayumi agreed. "You refuse to participate with anything that involves a queen or princess title. You wouldn't even let us nominate you for any of the school bests in our last year of middle school."

Mika peaked out from her spot in the back. "That and you can be really scary when your upset."

The two other girls mumbled in agreement.

Mamori dug her cell phone out of the pocket of her school uniform. She then looked at her friend expectantly. "Who's in charge of this thing and what's their number? I have to call them right away and tell them I can't do it. I have projects and tests and football. I just don't have time to parade around like a Barbie doll."

"But you can't!" Jun shouted. "Please?! You have to do this, for us! If not for yourself then for us!"

"Aha!" The manager started punching in numbers. "They printed it in the paper."

Ayumi looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Mamori! Stay in it! We'll help you shop around and we'll train you! I swear it'll be fun, just don't cancel on us!"

"Hello?" She simply ignored her friends as someone on the other end picked up. "Yes, hello. This is Mamori Anezaki. I'm one of the contestants in the pageant that's coming up. Thank you. Listen I'm sorry to say there's been a bit of a misunderstanding and I'm calling to tell you that-"

"-That she's so happy to be participating. She's a bit embarrassed. You see she's forgotten what time she had to be there by." Mika grabbed the phone from her friend before she could officially drop out. "Ten? Okay thank you. Bye bye." Hanging up the phone she let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"What is wrong with you guys?!" The blue-eyed girl attempted to snatch her phone back.

"No way Jose!" Mika dodged and kept it out of reach. "You have to do it! You see the winner gets to go on a shopping spree with four of her closest friends at the mall. We entered you in because you had the best chance of winning. Your figure, your hair, your personality they're all perfect! Plus you have those sparkling blue eyes that are so unique! You're shoo in for winning! You simply have to do it! For us your dearest and closest friends!"

Mamori felt an angry twitch forming in one of her sparkling blue eyes. "You're using me so you guys can get free stuff?!"

There was an awkward pause then Mika spoke up again. "Well, anything sounds bad when you say it in that tone."

"I can't believe you three! You know what?! Forget it! Keep my phone! See if I care!" She started to storm away in the general direction of the clubhouse. Her arms waving in the air due to her obvious frustration. "I'll see you all once you've gathered your wits!"

As she stomped away her three friends followed her, from a safe distance of course but they followed her nonetheless. They even dared to enter into the clubhouse she had disappeared into despite the fact that everyone's most feared quarterback could be in there but really didn't that just show how concerned they were for their friend? Then again it could have just been for the shopping trip...no. Nope concern. Defiantly concerned.

"Mamori, please! Just do it!" Mika begged as the manager took a seat on a stool. "Look you don't even have to take us but you have to enter. You need to do this. People need to see people that they can relate to win the pageant. They need a normal person and someone who doesn't look like an inflated doll. If not for your friends then do it for all those small girls out there who are going to be watching and learning from the contestants."

She let out a groan. They just had to appeal to her motherly instincts. "Okay. I'll do it but only if you never do anything like this to me again."

And so cries of joy could be heard throughout the campus. The next couple of weeks were a blur for the football manager as she was dragged from store to store to try on various clothes that were way out of her price range but that didn't seem to matter to the other three girls. Apparently they had taken it upon themselves to convince the storeowners to allow her to showcase their clothing in the pageant. Then there was the make-up, hair, accessories and lessons.

Now because of all of this she had to skip out on virtually all of the football practices, which incurred the wrath of the quarterback who complained about her lack of work ethic. Which in turn led to an argument involving bullets and broomsticks. But the real annoyance came when she found out that the pageant was an all day event and happened to coincide with the big football game.

The team didn't take the news too well. Especially Hiruma.

It took nearly an hour of reassurances, throwing insults, and bullets to calm them down enough to explain that she was not abandoning them and was only missing the one game. Even then they had seemed sourly disappointed and had gone through practice with less effort then they normally did. Only speeding up when a rain of bullets came their way.

And that's how Mamori Anezaki found herself on a stage with various other girls about her age all primped up and looking pretty. Everyone was giggling and telling each other how wonderful they looked and in the midst of all this she couldn't help but think, 'These shoes were not made for long term wearing.'

Indeed the heels she was wearing pinched her toes terribly and rubbed the back of her heel raw with each step but her friends had insisted that they were perfect for her and made her buy them. The poor manager winced slightly and let out a sigh as she walked across the runway. 'It's going to be a long day.'

A long day it was for the guilt tripped contestant. First she had been asked question after question about why she was here and some personal questions that she answered to the best of her ability. Then she walked up and down the runway displaying various outfits so generously donated by local stores. Fortunately for her there was a lunch break at the end of that, her stomach was filled with butterflies when she had arrived so she had skipped breakfast. By the time she had her order taken she was starving.

There was barely enough time between finishing her meal and the next round to slip into her new outfit. What she failed to realize as she slipped into the dressing room was that the bathing suit competition was next. "I'm not going out there looking like this!"

Her three friends let out a collective sigh from the other side of the door. They had been trying to get her to come out for the past ten minuets but to no avail and she was due on the runway any minute.

"Come on, Mamori." Ayumi pleaded through the locked door. "It's not any worse than what you would normally wear to the beach."

"That's not the point! I'm not parading around for a bunch of people at the beach!"

Jun tried a different tactic. "We won't make you go out there if you really don't want to."

"You won't?" Mamori's voice sounded shocked.

The other two girls stared at her with raised eyebrows. "We won't?"

"Now we won't." Jun continued in a very calming voice. "Just come out of there and we'll go tell them that you'll be sitting this one out. Don't bother changing back. We need to get there quick so that they don't call your name and have an awkward pause."

"Well all right." The manager stepped quietly out of the dressing room, feeling very self-conscious.

"See, now that's the spirit!" Jun took her arm and lead her to the nearest official. Suddenly she looked the taller girl in the eye. "Sorry about this Mamori."

The bikini clad young woman barley had time to register her friend's words before she felt someone give her a strong shove and she stumbled forward onto the stage. Her mind went blank for a moment as the flashes lights and whistles were directed at her. Twisting her head around she found Jun giving her a sheepish grin and the other two waving and urging her to get moving. With a gulp she made her way down the aisle, solemnly swearing a painful death to her three best friends.

So as the competition continued, Mamori found her thoughts wandering more and more often to the game. How were they doing? Were they winning? Was any one injured? Endless scenarios raced through her head, as she stood on stage in a full-length deep blue evening gown waiting for her turn to be asked questions about various topics. Her hair pinned up and her heels threatening to make her trip.

"Mamori Anezaki." Upon hearing her name the teen carefully made her way to the announcer. He had a big smile plastered on his face as he started his interrogation. "How many meters are there in ten yards?"

Her eyes snapped up as the question reached her ears, once again reminding her of were she should be. She answered with complete confidence. "4.1440183 meters."

"Er- that is correct." The announcer looked startled but quickly recovered. "Next question."

But before he had a chance he was interrupted. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"What?" The announcer looked terribly confused as she hoped off the stage and made her way through the crowd. "Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going? The contest isn't over yet!"

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder as she stumbled in the way to high of heels. "But there's some place I need to be!"

Thousands of eyes watched her as she dashed out the door and disappeared from sight. A low murmur rumbled through the crowd and the announcer cleared his throat in a nervous gesture as the crowd refocused of him. "Well, whoever said that beauty pageants weren't exciting? So our next contestant is..."

Mamori fan as fast as she could, considering that she was in a pair of high heels and an ankle length form fitting dress. Fortunately for her the high school football field that they were playing at wasn't too far from the mall were the pageant was being held. She had only made it a few blocks when she felt her right heel give way. Bending down she examined the heel that had snapped clean off. "Shoot!"

Now there was no point in crying over broken shoes. Slipping off both heels, she held them in one hand as the other hiked up her dress until she was flashing a decent amount of leg. Completely ignoring the strange stares she was getting from fellow pedestrians, she once again took off running. The whole way praying that she'd make it there before the game was over.

It was half time and Hiruma was on an angry tirade as he tried to plan out what to do next. He hadn't anticipated that not having his damn manager on the sidelines signing valuable information would be as big of a hindrance as it turned out to be. Then there was the fact that the whole team's morale seemed to be brought down by her absence. A couple of players even went so far as to believe that because she wasn't there they would lose, convinced that she was some sort of good luck charm.

And all his yelling, threats, and weaponry couldn't convince them otherwise. It seemed that they would actually lose with the mind block that some of the players had built when they had found out Mamori couldn't be there. Even Hiruma noticed that his own performance had been a little off without her. Then a miracle happened...

"What's the score?"

The players of the Deimon football turned around upon hearing the sound of a very familiar voice. There stood their beloved manager barefoot, in a full-length evening gown that was dragging along the ground, with her hair that was in a perfect bun falling in her eyes, and looking out of breath.

"Mamori!" The team gave an elated cry.

A pair of heel in hand she joined the rest of the team. She glanced up at the scoreboard. "15-23?! How can we be losing?"

The whole team avoided eye contact and settled for staring at the ground shame faced. That is everyone except for Hiruma, who was standing on the sideline watching the whole display with acute interest.

"Everyone listen and listen good." All eyes were on Mamori, who looked fierce and determined as she addressed them. "I did not just skip out on a televised broadcasting, break a heel on a pair of brand new shoes running here, and ruin a beautiful outfit which was _loaned_ to me just to see you guys lose. I don't want excuses I want to see some touchdowns. Now whose ball is it?"

"Ours." Kurita offered.

She gave a thoughtful nod. "Okay then offensive line get ready. Where's Hiruma?"

"What do you want damn manager?" His sudden voice behind her surprised her slightly.

She quickly got over her shock. "A plan would be nice. Any ideas?"'

In that short half time break they had restored their confidence and come up with a strategy. By the time the whistle sounded indicating the start of the second half they were ready to make a comeback victory. As the offensive line hustled onto the field, Mamori felt a warm breath in her ear and a very familiar deep voice whispering to her. "It was about damn time."

-

A quote from the next oneshot chapter. "I swear one of these days you're going to say something foul and I'll have had it. I'd drag you into the bathroom by your ear and wash your mouth out with a bar of soap. Maybe then you'll stop using those awful curse words."

-

scrunches nose in slight distaste

Didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to. I might go back and revise it if I get a better idea on how to work it all out.

-


	7. That's a Red Flag

"That's a Red Flag"

By: Dozen & One Stars

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

-

Hiruma was sitting on the counter of the clubhouse with his back against the wall and his feet propped up in front of him typing away at his computer. It was an early Sunday morning, there would be no practice today but that damn manager of his was due to arrive any minute to discuss some strategies. He let a grin slip across his face. Today he was going to introduce their new way of communication, sign language. He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. It was quick, easy, efficient, and not many people knew it.

He glanced up at the clock. Where the hell could she be? Probably had a cream puff pit stop. Returning to his computer work he was nearly finished with his paper when he heard the sound of the door opening. Not even bothering to look up he started talking. "It's about damn time. What the hell took you so long?"

"Yoichi!" Came the obviously angry high pitch of a woman but it wasn't Mamori's voice.

His eyes snapped up to the front door where a well-off middle-aged couple stood. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What the hell-?"

"How many times have I told you to watch your tongue?" The woman reprimanded him as she started to take off her nice black leather coat. "I swear one of these days you're going to say something foul and I'll have had it. I'd drag you into the bathroom by your ear and wash your mouth out with a bar of soap. Maybe then you'll stop using those awful curse words."

The man took the coat from his wife. "Listen to your mother, Yoichi. You know better than to curse in front of a lady. You were raised better than that."

"What are you two doing here?" Hiruma's glare hadn't flickered the entire time.

The woman walked over to where her son was seated and preceded to pick his feet up off the counter. "Don't put your feet up there and for the love of- the counter is _not_ an appropriate place to sit get so down from there."

"What are you doing here?" Hiruma moved to one of the provided stools and carefully followed his parents every move as they walked around the clubhouse. "Aren't you two supposed to be in New York or Hong Kong? You're back early."

His tall brown haired blue-eyed father took a seat next to him. "We came home early and thought we'd come down to see you. This place sure has changed since the last time we were here and you added on I see."

"The principal was feeling generous." The quarterback grumbled as he saw his mother run a finger across the top of a slot machine.

"Spotless!" She shook her head in complete disbelief. "Absolutely spotless! Everything is organized and clean. Not a single piece of paper out of place. The football magazines are placed in date order and all the uniforms are clean and carefully folded. It even looks like somebody's mopped recently. What happened to this place?"

"What are you talking about?" He acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

She looked him in the eye. "This place has a woman's touch to it. Have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend?"

"No." Hiruma refocused his attention back to his computer.

The blond brown-eyed mother didn't seem to acknowledge his denial. "It's about time you started dating. You're almost an adult. I was starting to get worried about you. Tell me how is she? Is she a nice girl?"

Hiruma continued typing away and his father spoke up instead. "Well, I'm proud of you son. So tell us have you been going out long?"

"She's not strange is she?" His mother started wringing her hands together. "Your not dating one of those scary girls with the dyed hair, piercings in strange places, and tattoos with the names of all her ex-boyfriends on her body are you?" When he didn't respond to her questioning she became frantic. "You are! You aren't having sex are you? No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know! How could you do such a thing to your own mother? I swear you're going to send me to an early grave with your wild taste in women!"

"Honey..." Her husband put his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring fashion. "Don't you think your overreacting just a little bit? I'm sure she's an upstanding young lady."

She placed her hands over his. "I know. I know but I can't help but worry. He is our only son after all and he can be so unpredictable. Remember when he came home with his ears pierced? He left home with perfect ears. Then he came back and poof! There he was with four of those little holes in his head and no explanation."

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, the door burst open and the Deimon manager walked in with a stack of folders and a backpack flung over her shoulder. Closing the door she started hanging her coat up. "Sorry I'm late. My mom needed me to run a few errands and I had to finish a book for a report." Turning around she found two complete strangers staring at her and Hiruma typing away at his computer. "Oh! Um... hello?"

"Yoichi." Mamori's eyes widened slightly as she became terribly confused. Nobody called Hiruma by him first name. "Who is this girl?"

Mamori glanced over at the quarterback. "Did I miss something? I thought it was just the two of us today."

"It was." Hiruma said with a slightly bitter tone. Standing up he took one of the folders from her hands and started flipping through it. "These two are my parents."

The auburn haired teen gave him the rest of her stack of papers, which he took to the roulette table and read through them. She stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mamori. I help manage the football team with your son. He's a friend of mine."

The woman shook her hand gently. She looked over her shoulder at her husband with a ly expression on her face. "Oh! You're a _friend?_"

"Yes ma'am." Mamori answered as she shook the man's hand.

"You have quite the grip there young lady." He gave a quick glance over at his wife. "Tell me. How long have you _known_ our son?"

She walked behind the counter and started making preparations for some coffee. "I've known him since first year but I didn't really talk to him until I started managing the team just this year. Would either of you care for some coffee it's nothing fancy just something simple from the store."

"That would be lovely, dear." Hiruma's mother sat on a stool with her husband standing next to her.

While Mamori busied herself with getting a pot of water going, the middle aged couple gave each other knowing looks as they glanced from the young lady making coffee to their son and back again. The man cleared his throat. "So tell me, Miss Anezaki how are your studies? Do you have any extra curricular activities besides managing the team along side our son?"

"Well enough I suppose." The manager turned on the machine and took a seat. "I've managed to keep a steady 4.0 gpa even after joining the team. I'm still on the Disciplinary Committee and dabble in the sewing club and debate team when I get a chance but most of my spare time is spent here."

The blond mother let a small smirk grace her features. "I'm sure you do dear."

Mamori kept smiling but it wavered slightly and her eyes clearly indicated confusion.

"So, any plans for the future?" The father of the Deimon devil asked.

"Well I hope to get into a good college and become a pre-school teacher." She stood up when she saw the pot was nearly full. Taking down four cups and a tray she carefully poured the hot brew. "Would either of you two like anything in them?"

The man just waved. "Black's fine."

"I'll take milk if you have it." Mamori nodded and filled the request of the guest and poured some sugar into her own cup. Putting the cups on the tray she carefully picked it up and severed the married couple first and kicked a trashcan so that it was closer to Hiruma. He gave her a glare but spat out his gum and took the cup of black coffee that she offered him. His mother's ever watching eyes didn't miss a moment of it and her smile only widened as she spoke. "Oh your very smart I'm sure the colleges will be flocking at your doorstep. Now you mentioned teaching. Do you like children?"

"Yes, I do." The manager once again took a seat.

"Planning on having children of your own one day?" The images of tiny babies and the pitter-patter of her grandchildren's feet were already forming in the mother's mind.

Mamori blushed slightly and fiddled with the edge of her skirt in a nervous fashion. "W-well I do hope to have kids someday. But not for a long time! After I'm married and have a little more work and travel experience."

The mother of Deimon's most feared student clapped her hands in absolute glee. Her coffee sat forgotten on the roulette table. "Excellent! I approve."

"Approve of what?" The poor girl blinked in utter confusion.

"Of you two of coarse. You both have my blessing. Yoichi you picked out a fine young lady. Please try to keep her." The blond haired woman stood up and started to put on her coat while her husband sipped on his drink.

Mamori's eyes widened as she chanced a glace at Hiruma, who was typing away with one hand and drinking with the other. She refocused on his mother who buttoning up her coat "You think Hiruma and I... that we're... I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. You see we're not-"

"Ah! There's no need to explain. "The middle-aged mother absolutely beamed as she waved of the young girl's expression as one of guilt for not telling them sooner. "Don't forget we were young once but really you do make such a cute couple!"

Mamori's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Couple?!"

"You must bring her over for dinner sometime. How about this Saturday at eight? Good? Great." The older man finished off his cup and put on his coat. He held the door open for his waiting wife. "We'll see you then."

"Buh bye Yoichi dear! Don't forget that adorable girlfriend of yours!" She gave one last wave before disappearing out the door.

The click of the door shutting echoed through the silent clubhouse.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" The silence was quickly shattered as the manager turned on the quarterback. "How could you just sit there and drink your stupid coffee and let your parents think that we're dating?!"

He glared up at her. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Mamori sputtered in complete disbelief. "Tell the truth! Deny everything! Start shooting things in aggravation! Just about anything except sit there as if it were true!"

"What would be the point in that?" Hiruma asked as he drained what was let of his drink and placed the empty cup down. "They sure as hell didn't listen to you and they weren't going to listen to me. If wouldn't have mattered what I'd said, they would have stilled invited you to dinner and they still would have thought you were mine." He noticed with smug satisfaction that she blushed at that last comment. "Putting up a fight is just a waste of energy."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Mamori demanded. "Just show up for dinner as if everything was all right."

Hiruma didn't even look up. "Damn right."

Mamori let out a groan. There was obviously no way out of this and the quarterback, the infuriating man, wasn't nearly as hostile as he should be about the whole situation. In fact he seemed too laid back about the whole idea for her taste. A sudden though occurred to her. "What am I going to wear?"

The quarterback couldn't resist as an evil grin graced his features. "Something short and red."

Too bad for Mamori football had honed his reflexes and so the cup that she had thrown at him didn't make contact with his head like she had hoped but was caught neatly in one hand and tossed tauntingly in the air only to be caught again.

-

The title of the next one shot chapter: Cupid Works for the Devil.

-

All I can say is that this was a joy to write. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-


	8. Cupid Works for the Devil

"Cupid Works for the Devil"

-

-

By: Dozen and One Stars

-

Mamori furiously scrubbed away at an already sparkling clean floor, completely ignoring the fact that her elbow was starting to hurt and the fact that she could actually see her reflection in the spotless tile. She mumbled words that were almost curses under her breath as she threw the sponge that she had been holding into the bucket of murky brown water. Grabbing the bucket she stomped outside and dumped the contents of the bucket unceremoniously onto the grass and then stormed back inside.

She was glad that the others had gone out for a run around town as their practice instead of their normal weight lifting and running plays. She didn't think that she'd have the self-control to restrain herself from snapping at anyone if they dared tried talking to her. Especially Hiruma.

A growl like noise actually made its way out of the normally sweet manager's mouth. Hiruma. It was all his stupid fault that she was like this! Him and his... he was just so... argh! She couldn't even form a complete thought! Though in all honesty it wasn't really his fault. Well, not directly anyway but that was beside the point! The point was that everyone was convinced that they were together and she couldn't convince them otherwise!

It had all started a few weeks ago. Wait. No. That wasn't right. If she wanted to be truthful it had started at the beginning of the fall season with that one simple sentence uttered by the newly acquired coach. _"And Mamori, please give him lots of support... as his girlfriend."_

She had never even considered the thought that they gave the illusion of a dating couple. At first she was insulted by the fact that he had assumed that the only reason she was there and working because she was dating the quarter back. Then she was confused. Did they really look that close? After that the event left her mind, being replaced with more important thoughts of school and strategies.

It wasn't until a few weeks later and an interesting conversation with Suzuna was the topic of her relations with a certain blond demon quarterback brought back up. It seemed that Doburoku wasn't the only one who thought that the two would make a good couple. The self-appointed head cheerleader was convinced that the two only put up the appearance of hating each other and where really 'in the closet passionately in love with one and other.'

Suzuna's exact words.

They'd had a long and mostly one sided -that girl sure could talk- chat about how romantic it was and not to worry because she could keep their secret. She also made the point of repeatedly telling her that if they didn't want people to know about them then they should be more discrete about it.

At this point all Mamori could do was stammer out a weak sounding defense that was tuned out by the ever-babbling Suzuna. This continued on far longer than the manager felt comfortable discussing but she did gain some valuable insight on how the outside world viewed Hiruma and her's relationship. It involved such words as complete each other, opposite attracts, something involving an angel and the devil, and her own personal favorite: fighting like an old married couple.

Then there was that phone call just a few days ago.

She had been out window-shopping downtown with an old friend from middle school when her phone had gone off. Excusing herself from their conversation she answered her phone as her friend fingered one of the dresses on the clothing rack. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

Mamori yanked the phone away from her ear and gave what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile to her startled looking friend. Turning so that her back was facing the confused girl she hissed into the phone. "Don't you talk to me like that and since when is it any of your business where I am?"

"Damn manager! We have a game this weekend and need to practice! Or did you forget?!"

Her eyes narrowed and her face flushed in indignation and frustration. "I did not forget! It just so happens that I do have a life outside of football and you. I'm doing some shopping with a friend and that's all you need to know."

"What's going through that thick head of yours?! Get your ass over here!"

Her eyes were practically slits now. "No! You don't control me and you have no say in where I go and what I do!"

"Like hell I don't!"

That was the last straw. "Good-bye, Hiruma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't you dare-!"

Mamori didn't hear the rest of whatever he was going to say as she promptly hung up on him and turned her cell phone off before he had a chance to call back. A small cough brought her attention to her friend that was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, her foot tapping the floor. Oh boy. How was she going to explain this one? Suddenly a huge grin spread across the other girl's face. She gave her a playful pat on the shoulder. "Mamori you fox! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in vain trying to convince the ecstatic girl that she wasn't dating anyone, especially not Hiruma.

But this morning, Mamori's eyes narrowed substantially as she furiously patched up a one of the players pants, this morning had been the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, the straw that broke the camel's back.

She had been walking down the hallway when a little first year seemingly tripped over his own shoe laces and the pile of papers he had been holding was sent flying in every which direction. Her caring nature had immediately kicked in upon seeing him hit the floor with a less than graceful thud. Placing her own book bag on the ground, she proceeded in helping the poor lad picking up the scattered work.

The small boy lifted his head and looked as though he was about to thank you when he caught full view of whom exactly was helping him. His eyes widened and his face blanched slightly. His efforts increased ten fold to get the papers and get out.

Mamori on the other hand was completely oblivious to his discomfort and continued with her task. She read one of the flyers in her hand. "Festival of Talent? Is it that time of year already?"

The boy avoided eye contact and nodded.

Though slightly confused at his attitude, she continued trying to make pleasant conversation. "So are you going to try out for it or are you just posting the flyers?"

His head just lowered so his bags hid his eyes from view.

Now she was concerned. Getting up she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The poor first year visibly jumped.

"Hey now, it's okay." Mamori attempted to calm him as he frantically looked around the empty hall as if he expected someone else to be there. "What's the matter? Is there anything I can do?"

His eyes finally rested on her. "He isn't here is he? I swear I didn't mean to."

"Who, what are you talking about?" Mamori felt her temper rising. The boy was obviously terrified and if she had to make a guess it would be that he was being bullied. Her stature was set. If there was anything she hated it was a bully.

He babbled to himself as he rushed to finish cleaning up. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid idiot. I'm going to die... slow and painful I'm going to die... maybe Hiruma will take pity on me? Who am I kidding I'm as good as dead... I'm dead and buried..."

Mamori felt her eyes narrow. Hiruma. She should have known.

The boy continued to mutter about his utter doom. "... I'm too young to die! I had my whole life ahead of me and I'm killed without even making it past my first year of high school! Oh woe is me... Tell my mother I love her a-and tell my sister's boyfriend that he better treat her right or I'll haunt him... but I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." She pushed the flyers she was holding into his arms and got up, ready to confront the demonic quarterback. "I can't believe him, scaring poor first years like this! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"No!" The first year latched onto the sleeve of her school uniform. "If he finds out that I was talking to you he'll-"

"Talking to me? What does that have to do with anything?" Mamori asked in confusion.

The boy's hands flew up to cover his mouth, once again scattering his flyers.

The football manager looked at him with a mixed look of confusion and disbelief. "Are you telling me that Hiruma threatened you so that you wouldn't talk to me? Is that what I'm hearing from you?!"

"I didn't say anything!" The boy looked both guilty and defensive at the same time.

Mamori couldn't believe what she wasn't hearing. He was actually threatening this poor boy to avoid her! Why this boy? She hadn't even known him until- well technically she still didn't know him- just a few minutes ago. Wait a minute. "Is Hiruma intimidating boys into avoiding me?!"

The first year winced slightly but didn't deny it.

In an agitated fury she turned heel and stormed down the hall and out of sight. Her angry footfall echoed off the walls. He flinched a little every time her foot made contact with the tiled floor. The boy let out what sounded like a low pitiful whine as he squatted back down and resumed his earlier task of picking up papers. "I'm dead... I'm dead and buried... six feet under with worms feasting at what's left of my internal organs... ewww!"

Which leads us back to the fact that she was currently sitting in the clubhouse, alone tapping her fingers against the counter in the most agitated fashion.

'How dare he! How _dare_ he! Who does he think he is?! Scaring off those boys from me! Though now that I knew it the past week or so have made so much more sense. I was beginning to think something was seriously wrong with me... anyway back to the point! Just who does he think he is?! Why if I didn't know any better I would think that he was jeal-jealo-' The idea of Hiruma being jealous was so ridiculous that Mamori couldn't even bring herself to think it. 'He's acting like some sort of overprotective boyfrie-'

This time her rant was cut off by the burning sensation in her cheeks.

'He's such a jerk!' The auburn hair manager decided to stick with her initial anger; it was a lot easier to deal with. 'An over bearing, stubborn, self-centered boy! Who wouldn't listen to anyone and didn't care for anyone. He was a fearful titan ruling over the ant like mortals with an iron fist. A big strong demon-like man with mischievous eyes and a devilish smirk...'

Mamori stopped drumming. Where did that come from? One minute she was insulting him the next she was practically calling him a god. No! She would remain strong! He was a egotistical jerk and that was the end of it! Then again he could be rather sweet at times. He had been the one who had found and brought back Kuirta. And, though she would never admit it out loud, the other players had progressed greatly since joining the team: both morally and physically, whether they had originally wanted to be on the team or not.

Standing up she began pacing the floor. She couldn't be... she wasn't... was she? Was she actually falling for that- that- annoying devil of a boy?! Sure he was kind of cute, smart, determined... oh dear god she was.

At that moment she could swear someone up there was laughing at her.

"Damn manager!"

The poor young woman nearly had a panic attack right then and there as his loud voice invaded the once quiet sanctity of the clubhouse. Her eyes narrowed as her earlier anger seeped in and she finally snapped. Storming over to him she glared up and let it all go. "Look contrary to what you and everyone else seems to think I am not yours! I don't belong to you in any way, shape, or form! I'm not dating you and that's final! So you and everyone else can just get off my case!"

Before anyone had a chance to respond, she had already pushed her way through the rest of the football players and was storming across the lawn.

The world was never quieter as the rest of the team was left in an awkward silence with the devil of the school. Only the occasional shuffle of feet and small cough penetrated the tense atmosphere. The depth of the situation escaped only one person. Taki gave the blond a swift pat on the back. "Congratulations on winning the lovely hand of Mademoiselle Mamori! Though I will confess I-"

Whatever he was going to say was quickly cut off as the other players latched their hands over his flapping mouth and dragged him outside, grateful to get out of the uncomfortable situation. Soon no one was left but Hiruma who collapsed into a nearby stool.

A devilish smirk graced the features of the Deimon quarterback. 'My manager... I like the sound of that.'

-

Moral of the next one shot chapter: Don't jump to conclusions and make sure you have all the facts before throwing out an accusation. Especially if that accusation is towards a certain blond demon of a quarterback.

-

Happy Valentine's Day! Or Single's Awareness Day! Whichever one you celebrate!

-


	9. The Devil is Beating His Wife

"The Devil is Beating His Wife"

By: Dozen & One Stars

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

.

It was going to be a great day. Monta could tell. He could feel it all the way down to his bones. For one thing it looked to be a beautiful sunny spring day. Plus he had actually understood most of what was of the practice test for History and was feeling very confident about the upcoming test that week. Then he had managed to grab the last banana as he raced out the door to school, the perfect way to start any morning. He had actually made it to school early, giving him enough time to drop off a library book that was due that day and as he was pulling the last of his books out of his locker he had found 500 yen on the floor by his feet.

It was the start to a great day indeed.

The Devilbat catcher was already heading off to his first class of the day when the hushed anxious whispers of a conversation between two girls that occupied the lockers next to him caught his undivided attention.

"I knew it was just a matter of time."

"I never pictured Anezaki-sempai to be the kind of girl to take that kind in thing, though."

Backtracking a couple of steps at the sound of his managers name, Monta munched thoughtfully on his breakfast fruit. What about Mamori?

"Well, I guess that goes to show how little we really know about her."

"Still... I didn't think Hiruma-san would ever, you know, actually _hit_ her. Especially that hard! Did your see that shiner of hers?" The shorter of the two commented. Instantly the catcher took a shocked intake of breath. Successfully sending his first bite of his food down the wrong way. Fortunately for Monta, the two didn't notice his sudden coughing fit that quickly allowed him to breathe again.

"Oh yeah. Can you believe that story she's using?"

"Getting hit in the eye with a football? I don't get why would think anybody would by that." The short girl shook her head sympathetically as she pulled out her math book. "Especially when you factor in those cuts and scrapes of her arms and legs."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt his fists start to shake in his quickly growing anger.

Her taller friend gave a knowing nod, putting her lunch bento into the confines of her metal locker. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably just too embarrassed to admit that she let him do that to her. You know how much she's looked up to because she doesn't tolerate bullies."

"You got to admit though, its pretty gutsy of him to hurt her where everyone can see it."

"Who's going to say anything?"

"Too true."

The two girls closed the doors to their lockers and headed down the hall. They were completely oblivious to the half eaten banana that looked liked it had been crushed by someone's fist that was lying innocently on the otherwise clean tile floor.

Monta was torn between rage and disbelief. That vile demon had actually harmed the angel known as Mamori. But Hiruma-sempai wouldn't really do that kind of thing. She had a black eye, a bad one if the morning gossip had anything to say about it. Yet he had never hit anyone in the time the catcher had known him: shot at, bombed, land mined, and kidnapped sure but never actually hit.

Then again the man was a ticking time bomb of violence and since Mamori was the only one who was ever really close to him on any given basis, wouldn't it make sense that she be the one in the fire zone when he finally exploded in a mushroom cloud of curses and anger? On some strange level it did and he couldn't stop the shudder that rocked his small stature at the visual image his thoughts produced.

Today was most certainly not going to be a good one.

So caught up in his conflicting thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. Thus it came as quite a surprised when he crashed into someone full force, cauing to fall hard on his backside. Letting out a groan of pain he looked up to see who he had run into.

You could imagine his surprise to find not one but four fellow students sprawled across the floor in similar positions. Not just any four students either. He recognized these ones. They consisted of his best friend, Sena Kobayakawa and the Ha-ha brothers that were on the team: Jumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Koji, and Togano Shozo. Each one of them had a stunned look on their faces from the sudden impact that quickly fell into realization then into anger and disbelief as they remembered why they had been so distracted in the first place.

"Have you seen Mamori nee-chan/sempai/san?" They all asked at the same time.

There was a moment of silence shared between them.

"What?" They all chorused in unison.

Finally the leader of the three former delinquents spoke up, his eyes narrowed in anger. His voice was tense as he and his two friends rose to their feet. "I just overheard some kid in the hall say that the devil guy who recruited us hurt her. Have you seen her?"

"I heard the same thing but I haven't seen her yet." The one with the sunglasses and comic book answered.

The one with the fish lips and the baseball bat shook his head as he knocked the makeshift weapon against the palm of his hand. "Same here."

"I haven't seen Mamori nee-chan all morning." Sena sounded worried as he rose shakily. Monta also stood. The other four boys stared at him, shock evident on their faces. He always saw their manager before anyone else. The small boy twisted his hands nervously. "You don't... you don't think that Hiruma-san would really hit her... do you? I mean it's just a rumor right? Hiruma isn't like that... not really anyway."

There was a deathly pause that had the color draining from the underclassman's face.

Unable to look into his best friend's eye, the catcher opted for looking out the window. Instantly he plastered himself against the glass has he recognized the auburn head of hair surrounded by a small group of girls. He turned his head to the tense scene behind him. All the while he pointed frantically outside. "It's her! It's Mamori!"

It was lucky the pane glass was so sturdy because the force of five bodies crashing into it would have caused a lesser winder to crack under the pressure.

"Get off of me!" Monta did not appreciate being crushed by his teammates. No matter how worried they were. They back off fairly quickly. "Good." He straightened his jacket. "Now let's handle this like mature adults."

There was nodding and a general consensus all around.

This lasted until their receiver bolted for the stairwell like his tailbone was on fire. Screaming at the top of his lungs, "Mamori! Mamori nee-chan!"

Then they became a stampede.

It was the Tower of Hell all over again. Only they were going down instead of up and there was a lot less fire. There was still quite a bit on injury though as they all elbowed and trampled over each other trying to get to their beloved manager first. None of them quite knew why it was so important to be there first but they all knew they wanted it.

Mamori turned around to the sound of her name being screamed across the lawn.

She had no idea why half of the football team was racing toward her but she assumed it was some sort of emergency. Or another guy thing. She could never be totally sure which once she discovered that some of the team practices were not actually practices but drills to survive the upcoming zombie apocalypse that was apparently inevitable.

Sometimes she just didn't get boys. Plain and simple.

All of a sudden the five charging boys skidded to a halt in front of her. The grass came up in clumps as they nearly avoided falling to the ground and creating an unintentional dog pile. They were also giving her some very strange looks.

She gave them a prompt in the hopes of breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "Did you guys need something?"

It worked, to a certain extent.

They started talking but it wasn't anything substantial or particularly understandable. What she got was a lot of babbling and the general feeling that they were saying no but didn't really mean no. On a normal day she would have stuck around to figure out what was really going on. Today she had a splitting headache and needed to see the nurse about taking something to get through the day.

"Alright then. I'll see you all at practice." Turning she waved to the girls she had been talking to. "I have to run but I'll call you later about getting together."

As the most responsible member of their team disappeared into the school building, the remaining football players were left behind with several of her friends that clearly had no idea what to do. For the boy's part they didn't notice as they still hadn't been able to shake off the bad feeling that had settled in their guts at the sight of their female manager. Jumonji was the one to break the tense silence that had settled over them at the mere sight of her swollen bruised eye, "I didn't think it'd be that bad."

"Yeah." The other four chorused.

The light sound of a female voice nearly caused them to jump out of their skins, "You mean her eye, right?"

For the first time since their ineloquent arrival they boys took notice of Mamori's friends. Having never been formally introduced they had no idea what the other girls' names were, first or last. They at least had the decency to look embarrassed about it. A moment later the other girl, the one without glasses waved a hand in front of their faces. "Hello? Anybody there?"

What occurred next was a very odd occurrence indeed. There was a jumbled mess of introductions and apologies. This was followed by some back and forth exchange of information about what had happened to their friend that had drawn several passing students into their conversation. The longer they all conversed the more people seemed to be drawn into their conversation. By the time the bell rang to signal the start of classes a spark had been struck. When lunch rolled around it was more like a wildfire that was spreading to the furthest reaches of the school. AT the end of school it was a full on inferno and it was making its way to the American Football Clubhouse located around the back of the school grounds.

Youichi Hiruma: frightening quarterback, brilliant strategist, skilled blackmailer looked up from his paperwork to the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. He just didn't know how or what yet.

A revolution was happening on the football field of Deimon High School. It would be a moment forever remembered: a defining moment in the public school during the reign of terror that was the iron first of the Blonde Devil. The entire student body was going to confront the man of their nightmares as a united unit. Not for themselves but for a cause much bigger than themselves. For the one thing they could all agree on.

The safety of the football manager: Mamori Anezaki.

On the whole the spineless students of Deimon were terrified enough of the quarterback to let him do whatever he wanted. They realized their slot in this life as avoiding eye contact with him and doing whatever he said when he said it or face the consequences. Nobody had ever actually experienced the full wrath of consequences but the horrors their imaginations concocted was sufficient to keep them in line. Anezaki, however, was another matter.

Anezaki was head strong and nice and didn't back down if something was wrong. Her self-righteousness could be annoying at times but everyone respected her. It was why they couldn't let this continue. If the head of the disciplinary committee wasn't going to help herself, they were going to help her.

They swallowed their fear and stormed the clubhouse.

Hiruma exited the clubhouse determined to find out the cause to the nagging feeling he had that the power in the world had some how shifted.

As luck would have it, he didn't have to look very far.

What appeared to be the majority of the students and a fair number of faculty members had gathered just outside the door. They had been courteous enough to leave a semi circle of space for him to stand in. The fear was still in their eyes but, for once, it was the back burner emotion. Overpowering it was determination, confidence, and, yes, a heavy dose of anger.

He didn't know what to make of it.

Then they started yelling at him in unison. It was startling and it took him a while to figure out what they were saying but it boiled down to the fact that every single one of them seemed to think that he had somehow physically harmed Mamori Anezaki and they were not going to stand for it. He honestly wasn't sure how to respond to such an accusation.

So it was rather lucky that the victim in question interrupted their impromptu rebellion.

"Hey everybody." The crowd turned to find the woman they had all come together to defend standing several feet behind them. With her hands on her hips she looked very motherly and very confused. "What's going on?"

Nobody knew quite how to explain the course of events that had lead up to this moment.

"Mamori!" Suddenly all the heads turned to a young woman with dark hair and even darker eyes. Attached to her side was a little boy who couldn't have been more than five, his height only about to the hip of the woman. He shared his mother's hair color but his eyes appeared lighter and they lit up when they landed on the football manager.

Releasing his grip on his mothers hand the boy raced forward, wrapping his arms around the surprised managers knees, and burying his face in the deep green fabric of the blazer that covered her stomach. The woman presumed to be his mother trailed behind, an apologetic smile on her face as she stopped a few feet away from the crowd of high schoolers.

Needless to say nobody knew what the heck was going on.

The woman gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for stopping by without calling but Raiden insisted on coming over right after school."

"That's all right." Mamori grinned as she patted the boy on the head in an affectionate manner. Though her grin was slowly becoming a frown as he showed no indication of letting go or looking up. "Is he feeling okay? He's not normally this... quiet when I see him."

"I am afraid he's still a little upset." The woman's voice took on a sad air as the little boy remained in his frozen position. "He still feels awful about the little incident with the football on Sunday." She tilted her head to the side, concern laced her words. "Is your eye getting better? It doesn't look as bad as it did before."

When his mother had mention the 'incident' the little boy had visibly flinched and tightened his grip on the manager. However when she mentioned that it wasn't as bad as it had been, that there was a possibility it might be getting better, he couldn't help but pulled back enough to look up at her face with big wide eyes. That appeared to have been a mistake on his part because as soon as he saw deep purples and blues that made up her black eye he buried himself deeper into her midsection, trembling against her frame.

"It's fine. Nothing a little ice couldn't fix." Mamori rested her hand on the boy's head and tilted it back a little so she could see his face. "Raiden, we're cool. It was an accident and I know you didn't mean it."

He didn't look convinced.

"I'll tell you what," Taking some yen out of her blazer she slipped it into his hand. "If you still feel bad you can buy me some cream puffs and we'll call it even."

He took the money and sprinted across the field.

"Raiden. Raiden!" Mamori called after him. "Wait for your mom!"

The mom and the football manger exchanged a quick good bye before the woman chased after her son before he attempted to cross the street by himself. Mamori let out a relieved sigh. Then nearly had a heart attack when she turned around to find everyone staring at her with wide unbelieving eyes. "What?"

"A football?" The crowd chorused in disbelief.

"Yeah." Mamori scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I told you all that earlier." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? Did you think I was lying?" When no one responded but took to looking at their feet, the ground, the sky, and pretty much anything that wasn't her she took that as a yes. Slightly irritated but more curious than anything she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Just what did you think happened?"

It was as if a light switch was flipped in everyone's head as they remembered just what they had been doing just moments before the child's arrival.

With extreme caution and more than a little reluctance their heads turned to where the blond demon was standing behind them just a few yards away.

Only to have their eyes nearly pop out of their heads in fright at the discovery he was no longer there. Frantically they began to locate where he had disappeared off too, necks were strained and bent at awkward angles as their search grew more hysterical with each passing moment. Even though the field was loud with the heaving breathing, stammered questions, and the gentle tap of Mamori's foot as she waited for somebody, anybody really, to answer her question: every single terrified student heard the soft click of a safety being taken off and the steady footfalls edging ever closer.

Exiting out from the clubhouse was the devil himself: clad in his customary football uniform and covered head to toe in weaponry.

Uh-oh.

The natural instinct for survival kicked a fight or flight response into the crowd and since no one was suicidal enough to fight the one man army... they ran. All of them. It was undignified, tripping over their own feet, climbing over the slower runners to get ahead stampede.

Though ran wasn't quite the right word, scrambled would have probably been a better one. Yes, scrambled was the right word as they made their way up the hill back to the campus. No one looked back to see if the quarterback was following. No one cared if the injured disciplinary committee member thought every single one of them had completely lost their minds. Even if one fell they just continued moving forward on all fours until they were able to right themselves and run on two legs.

Mamori managed to step out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by the very masses who had come to rescue her.

It went without saying that the football manager was quite confused at their sudden unprovoked flee of terror.

Turning around, Mamori's eyebrows raised at her cackling classmates attire. Then she let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes in an attempt to gather her thoughts. One of her hands came up to her forehead as she shook her head. "Do I even want to know?"

His rise in laughter and the rounds of bullets he started shooting off at the retreating figures strongly suggested that she probably did not, in fact, want to know.

.

Summery of the next one shot chapter: It was supposed to be a simple seek and retrieve mission. Find the ball, bring it back. Too bad things were never as easy as that.

.

A long procrastinated chapter finally up. Hope you enjoyed it!

.


End file.
